


Gold Dust: Silence is Not So Golden

by MindNoise



Series: Gold Dust [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindNoise/pseuds/MindNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam sees Tommy again, and more rules are broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Dust: Silence is Not So Golden

Adam sits perched on the edge of the chair in Tommy’s room. He’s nervous. He was practically having a heart attack when he called to make this appointment, so sure Raja had found out about his slip up last time and would read him the riot act, if not hunt him down and string him up for breaking her rules. But she hadn’t. Which meant Tommy hadn’t said a word. 

Of course he didn’t, Adam thinks sardonically. Tommy never says a word. 

The silence rule was hot at first, but now he finds it annoying. He wants to know what Tommy’s voice sounds like. He’s managed to pull a couple of moans from him, but Tommy’s been steadfast in this silent rule. Silent or no, Adam’s just grateful he didn’t have him banned from the club. But that did not mean Tommy wanted to dance for him anymore. He very well may kick Adam out of the room once he walks in. And Adam would go. He’d honor that decision, as much as it would crush him to do so. 

Adam silently scolds himself again for the stupid mistake of grabbing Tommy’s hand last time. But he’d been so stunning lost in the game, the fantasy, and Adam couldn’t resist touching him. Tommy’s reaction had shocked Adam and made him feel guilty as hell, like he should be stoned to death for touching Tommy. He still feels guilty. He wonders, not for the first time nor the hundredth, if he should be here. Tommy probably doesn’t want to see him and the only reason he’ll be doing so now is because he’s being paid. That thought makes Adam a little queasy. Tommy’s being paid for spending time with him. That’s the bottom line in all this, isn’t it? Money. Sex. Money and sex. Two things people drive for most. And here he is, paying to wait for a man who will never even speak to him, will never allow Adam to touch him. 

How did you end up here, he wonders. You, of all people. This is pathetic, it’s a charade, and the best thing you can do is leave. 

Resolved, he stands, intending to just leave, let them keep the money, he won’t be back, when he hears the door open and close. He freezes. Tommy is on the other side of the curtain. Adam has no idea what to do now. When Tommy slides around the curtain, all the air in Adam’s body evaporates instantly. Tommy’s covered in gold again, but he’s added a large black diamond around his left eye, covering half the side of his face. He’s also wearing black lipstick instead of the dark gold. Tiny pieces of wayward gold dust glitter on top of all the black. He looks like a sexed up marionette doll, and Adam feels helpless now. The bravado of walking out with his dignity is gone, and he knows he will stay if Tommy will let him. Fuck, he hopes Tommy will let him, just dance for him one more time. 

Adam is still standing, and Tommy eyes him, clearly questioning his position. Adam tries to force his voice out of his mouth.

“I, uh,” he stammers. “Didn’t know if ... should I stay? I can leave.... if you don’t want... I can go, it’s okay.”

Tommy smiles and motions for him to sit. Adam sits carefully, his legs weak with some sort of relief that Tommy isn’t screaming and running from the room. He perches his ass on the edge of the chair again, still not sure of what to do with himself. The music, even at its low volume, now grinds its way into Adam’s head. That grunge or metal or alternative, whatever it’s called. Tommy’s preference is what it is, really. The heavy beat, the graveled voices slither their way around his brain as Tommy moves towards him, his steps and hips matching the rhythm of the music. 

Still unsure, Adam doesn’t know where to look. He stares at Tommy’s mid-section for a while, trying not to let his gaze wander up and down that lithe, gold covered body, trying not to get a boner. He can’t possibly jerk off in front of Tommy ever again. But Tommy’s not going to settle for Adam just staring at his stomach until his time is up. He moves closer to Adam, stands right in front of him, bold and daring, and Adam scooches back in the chair to put a little more distance between himself and temptation. He grips the sides of the chair so he won’t make another mistake and reach for Tommy, who is currently toying with the waistband of his pants. Adam feels that familiar stirring in his groin, and he swallows hard. When Tommy drops down and looks him level in the eyes, Adam’s cock swells in record time. 

The smirk Tommy gives him is sassy and seductive, and Adam wants nothing more than to grab him by the neck and suck the black lipstick off his plump little mouth. Tommy stands, and Adam is staring hard at his pants, knowing Tommy’s cock is eye level now, and only that flimsy lamé fabric is separating it from him. Tommy’s hands slip beneath the waistband, straight down the front, and move up and down over his cock. Adam nearly whimpers out loud. He bites his lip, and, breathing hard, looks away. He’s made up his mind not to jerk off in here, and he can’t possibly stick to that with Tommy this close to his face. 

He starts when he feels hands on the sides of his face, turning it back to Tommy, who is looking down at him with concern. Adam wonders if it might insult Tommy if he doesn’t watch him. Duh, it probably does since it’s his job to be so seductive that men pay over and over to shoot their load in front of him.

“Sorry,” Adam chokes out. “I didn’t... I don’t... I just don’t want to mess up again.”

Tommy nods, then points to Adam’s pants. 

“Oh no, I can’t,” Adam says. 

Tommy frowns. 

“I don’t want to get carried away,” Adam explains. He huffs out a laugh when he realizes that he’s paid to be here, but refuses to watch Tommy let alone touch himself anymore. 

Tommy’s still gazing at him with a patient but questioning expression. Adam sighs. 

Well, why not, he thinks. Not like you haven’t done this before, he apparently expects you to, so fuck it, just do it. This can be your last time.

He unzips his pants, and Tommy smiles. He gasps when he touches his cock. He was so focused on not doing anything at all that he didn’t realize how hard he’d gotten. He grips himself, tugging gently. Each pull becomes easier and he relaxes into it. When Tommy straightens up and slips his pants over his hips, Adam nearly comes undone. Tommy is not wearing a thong this time. He stands completely bare before Adam, his semi-hard cock painted gold to match the rest of his body. He steps out of the pants, and walks away to the cabinet on the other side of the room. Adam stares, mouth open, at him walking away. Even his ass is painted gold, and Adam momentarily wonders how he managed to do that. 

Tommy reaches into the cabinet for something, turns and sashays back to Adam. He stands still, letting Adam’s gaze roams over every inch of him. 

“You’re breathtaking,” Adam whispers in awe. 

A sheen of sweat has formed on his face, and he begins stroking himself again, staring longingly at this little gold offering in front of him. He moans loudly, not at all concerned who might hear him, when Tommy begins stroking his own cock. When Tommy’s fully hard, he straddles Adam’s lap and sits. Adam pauses, not at all sure he can keep going and still keep his hands off of Tommy when he’s this close. 

Tommy takes Adam’s hand away from his cock. Holding Adam’s hand, he pops the lid off the lube bottle he’d retrieved from the cabinet with the other, and squirts a glob of gel onto Adam’s palm. He tosses the bottle aside and slides up further against Adam, spreading his legs a little more to line up their hard cocks. Adam has long since stopped breathing. His mouth is still gaping open, and his eyes are bugging out so far that one thump to the back of his head and they’ll fall out into his lap. He’s almost dizzy with the direction things are taking. He feels frightened when Tommy wraps Adam’s hand around them both. He looks up at Tommy, whose gaze is boring right through him.

“Make me come,” Tommy commands. 

Did he just hear that? Did Tommy speak? Did Tommy ask him to ... 

Adam realizes that yes, Tommy spoke, and yes, his hand is gripping Tommy’s cock, and holy fuck, what’s he supposed to do now?

Tommy slides his hips up into Adam’s grip to urge him on. The feel of not only his hand around Tommy, but Tommy’s cock sliding against his own has Adam gasping in surprise and delight. He moves his hand up and down, watching Tommy’s eyes close, his mouth open, sighing. His heart thuds and he tightens his grip, twisting his hand just a little, and Tommy’s head drops back slightly, exposing his long neck. Adam wonders how much he can get away with now. Tommy’s given permission to touch him. Can Adam touch him everywhere now? He licks his lips as Tommy opens his eyes, his gaze smoldering, and his question is answered when Tommy surges forward, licking into Adam’s mouth. Adam reacts, grasping Tommy’s neck, sucking on those painted lips like he was fantasizing earlier. He can feel the greasy lipstick smear all over the outside and inside of his mouth as he sucks Tommy’s tongue and lips, licking and probing inside, one hand stroking their cocks hard, the other tangling itself in Tommy’s stiffly sprayed hair. 

Tommy breaks the kiss, breathing hard, hips moving just slightly into Adam’s slippery grip. Adam untangles his hand from Tommy’s hair, and slides it down his back to his ass. He grips a firm, tiny cheek, testing to see if this is okay, and when Tommy doesn’t pull away, Adam slides his finger between those little cheeks and straight into Tommy. He aims directly for that spot, and Tommy groans loudly, pushing down on Adam’s finger, pushing it in all the way. Adam watches Tommy come undone as he grinds down on Adam’s finger and up into his fist. He can practically feel the electrical storm of pleasure swirling through Tommy. It’s surging through him as well. The unexpectedness of the situation, the forbiddenness, so many broken rules, this hot little body on him, are almost too much. He speeds up his strokes, and Tommy leans into him, his forehead resting against Adam’s. 

“Fuck yeah,” Tommy grits out, then shouts when he comes, and the sound of his voice, the feel of his body tightening against his sends Adam straight over the edge after him. 

Adam pulls his finger out of Tommy’s ass, but continues stroking them both gently until Tommy flinches from even that small amount of pressure. He lets go, and suddenly wonders if this really happened. Maybe it’s a dream. He looks at his hands. They’re covered in gold paint. He, of course, stripped all the gold coloring off Tommy’s cock. He looks up at Tommy’s face, now dazed and relaxed. The black diamond is still in place, but the lipstick has been sucked and licked to a gray smear around his mouth and chin. He’s still just as beautiful as when he walked in. 

Tommy gets to his feet, wobbling slightly, and goes to the cabinet. He pulls out a towel and walks back to Adam. He bends over and wipes off Adam’s hands and does what he can wiping off Adam’s clothes. His shirt and pants are covered in gold paint and dust rubbed off of Tommy’s body. Adam could care less about his clothes. He’s is still staring at Tommy. 

I can’t believe this happened, he thinks. He’d wanted this to happen, sure, but he didn’t think it really would. And it did. So now what? 

I can’t let him go, he realizes. I can’t just walk away and never come back. I can’t just keep doing this once a week. I want more. I want him. 

Tommy tosses the towel to the side and retrieves his pants off the floor. Adam tucks himself back into his pants as Tommy puts his back on. He stands, nervous again. Why is he nervous now? 

Tommy turns to leave, and Adam realizes it’s now or never. 

“I’d really like to take you out,” he says hurriedly, and Tommy stops and turns back to face him. “I would,” he states again. “Really like to see you. Outside of here. Please.” 

Tommy looks torn, and Adam wonders if he already regrets what he just allowed in here. 

“You probably get asked out a lot,” Adam says, trying to backtrack. “I’d really like to know you. If you’re not into it, that’s okay, but I couldn’t leave without asking. It’s okay.” 

Adam’s already decided Tommy doesn’t want to go on a date, so he walks past Tommy to leave, when he hears Tommy speak, and turns back, seeing those pretty, dark eyes fixed on him. 

“I’m off in two hours,” Tommy answers. “Come back, and we’ll see where it goes.”


End file.
